


Loyal Soldiers

by XeonixRising



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XeonixRising/pseuds/XeonixRising
Summary: This is a Paul/Patryck/Tord fanfiction.
Relationships: Patryck/Paul (Eddsworld), Patryck/Paul/Tord (Eddsworld), Patryck/Tord (Eddsworld), Paul/Tord (Eddsworld)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Loyal Soldiers

You and Pat get to the hill and stare in shock. Tord has been shot with a harpoon. Impaled, actually, right through the stomach. He lies on the grass barely moving.   
You hear him choking on his own blood. His breath coming out in short, agonized gasps. Desperate gulps of air in between sobs. This wasn’t right. You hadn’t seen him cry since he was a child. None of this was right. The pain must be excruciating. You roll him over on his side carefully, hoping the blood will run out of his mouth and stop him from choking. But it doesn’t, and his lips, his cheeks, his whole face is turning blue. His eyes are wide and fearful, and his chest heaves uselessly now. He isn’t breathing. You do the only thing you can think of, and you start to pound his back. He coughs and more dark red blood comes past those blue lips, staining the bright green grass until it's yellow. But he breathes again. "We need to get the harpoon out," a voice above you says. Pat.   
"We can't take it out. We have to wait for the doctor. If we do it he'll die right away," you reply.   
"Is he going to die?!" Another voice beside you, almost hysterical. The green hooded man. And, practically buried in Edds hoodie, the ginger, Matt, sobbing uncontrollably.   
"Who gives a shi-" Another voice, slowly getting closer. You look up. It's the one who shot Tords robot out of the sky. Tom. "Oh." He says as though he is surprised to see how much damage he has actually done. You sense regret. But it's not enough to stop you from the feeling that you would like to murder him. And you will. You and Pat will. As soon as you save Tord. Theres no time right now.   
"Shut up," you hear yourself say. It doesnt sound like you. Your voice sounds dead as if, as Tord lays dying in your arms, a part of you is dying too. "Help me."  
Pat kneels down next to Tord and bites his lip. "Wheres the ambulance?" Pat asks. You hear the tremble in his voice although he is trying, like you, to remain calm.  
"Theyre on their way."   
"N-n-n-no" Tord gasps. You look at his face. Youre not sure why hes protesting. Maybe hes afraid of being recognized and going to jail. You dont respond.   
There is so much blood. Tords pained noises stop and he goes quiet. You take off your coat and gently lift Tord up wrapping it tight around the wound. You hold it tight."Dont die. Dont you dare die on me," you tell him sternly. You are the one giving the commands now. He looks into your eyes. Nods slightly. He will try. He's trying not to show his pain now. Its apparent in the way he scrunches up his face. Tries to take deep breaths. But with every breath you notice with horror that more and more blood covers your coat...and then suddenly, the harsh ragged breaths stop. You look at his face intently. His eyes are half open, unseeing. "Sir? I mean...Tord? Tord???" You take his face in your hands. No response. You lay your head on his chest and it doesnt rise. You notice a streak of blood running down from his lips. You put 2 trembling fingers to his pale neck. His heart is still beating. It's amazing. But then again, Tord is strong. Thats why this is so wrong. The Red Leader shouldnt be lying here dying in the grass because of some stupid, bowling ball eyed alcoholic freak. He should be back at his base celebrating victory. He had escaped death so many times. This couldnt be the end. Pat hears the ambulance in the distance and runs to flag it down.   
You spit out your cig. You tilt your "sons" head back and pinch his nose shut. You place your lips over his own and breathe into him. You can taste blood and cigars. You try again. Nothing. You readjust his head. You can feel your own heart beating fast. You give him another deep breath. "Come on Tord." Another. This time, Tords' chest rises slightly before falling back down. "There you go, breathe for me. Please breathe." You inflate the mans starving lungs again.  
Tords' chest rises higher and he gives a little cough. Encouraged and hopeful, you lift the limp man into your arms and breathe into him once more. He coughs and coughs, coming back to life slowly, trembling. And you hold him in your arms protectively. "Im here". The ambulance arrives to take him away and you ride with him as your mind fills with regret. You should have been there. You shouldn't have let him go to get the giant robot by himself. You had a duty to protect him and you failed.   
You arrive at the hospital and they take Tord back immediately. You and Pat try to follow but they wont let you. It takes a whole team of security to hold you back. Now all you can do is wait. And wait. Three hours later a doctor comes out saying Tord is stabilized and can be seen. You practically run to see him. The harpoon is out. He is hooked up to all kinds of machines and has an oxygen mask on. He's fast asleep. You pull up one of those crappy metal chairs to sit next to him and you hold his hand. Pat offers to go get some snacks and drinks as neither of you have eaten for hours. You nod gratefully although you doubt you can hold anything down right now.  
You start to have flashbacks of how you all got to be in this situation. You had only been 17 when Tords parents, the Red Leaders, had died. You and Pat took Tord in and took care of him. You had been the leaders closest friends, almost like family. They had written in a will that, in the case of their death, care of their son should go to Pau and Pat. Needless to say, at 17, army brats or not, the two of you were far from ready to take care of a child. There had been many mishaps and many times to laugh over, but somehow you had gotten him to 22. You smiled. You and Pat hadnt been the best parents but what you lacked in knowledge you made up for in love.   
He was so very different now from when he was that little 5 year old. When you looked at him then, you saw an adorable, chubby, pink cheeked little baby who made grabby hands at everything. The little thing who was usually quiet and inquisitive, but when he threw tantrums, screamed louder than any child you had heard before. The child who looked at you like you were the most amazing being in the world. He looked up at you with those brilliant grey eyes and you felt your heart melt. You wanted nothing more than to protect him.  
Now, he was the Red Leader. He was brave and imposing, a force to be reckoned with. He was still shorter than you, about 5'7 while you were 5'10. But his presence alone was as intimidating as that of a giant. One flash of those silver eyes and he could command the attention of an army. He was always meant to follow in his father's footsteps. He was cruel when he wanted to be, sadistic and capable of such atrocities it sometimes scared you.   
But somethings never change. Those eyes still made you melt. And you still wanted nothing more than to protect him.   
You noticed your feelings for Tord gradually. You pushed them away because they "were not proper". One day you walked in on him as he was about to shower. You must have stared much longer than you meant to and he had stared right back before opening his mouth and yelling at you to get out before he personally destroyed you and everything you held dear. And yet... you could still see that moment in your memory. He wasn't completely naked. He had boxers on. But he had a beautiful body. He had recently started working out again and you could tell. You told yourself, who wouldn't stare at his toned chest and stomach? Who wouldn't want to see the red leader half dressed? There was nothing strange about it. Oh yeah. Other than the fact that you had RAISED him. And you were his second in command soldier nonetheless. You were angry with yourself that night and you smoked an entire pack of cigarettes as you paced across the halls unable to sleep. Pat finally called you to bed and you two did the deed but the whole time you thought of Tord and you were filled with self hatred because of it. You still loved and wanted Pat. But somehow, gradually, being with Tord became an obsession to you. It was so hard. So so hard to be by his side every single day and not be able to touch him. Hold him. The rare times in which he confided in you and let himself be vulnerable were times that you craved like oxygen. In those times you could pull him onto your lap and stroke his hair and comfort him. You could smell the aroma of of expensive cigars on his clothes and on his breath. And you breathed it in like it gave life to you. You love the smell of his cigars.   
You are jerked out of your thoughts by a loud gasp. Your eyes shoot open to see Tord awake, his eyes darting frantically around the room. He's torn the oxygen mask off. "Tord..." your heart leaps. You stand up and go over to him, cupping his face in your hands. "Tord its me. Its ok. Youre ok."   
"P-Pau."  
"Yes?" You bite your lip. Your voice shakes.   
"I'm alive?"  
Those words send unexpected shock waves through you. How terrified Tord must have been...not knowing if he would survive...  
"Yes. Youre alive." You smile and look deeply at his face and you want so badly to spit out that stupid, badly chewed cig in your mouth, dive forward and kiss the man like hes never been kissed before. But you refrain. Because not only are you his father figure, you are his soldier. And your duties do not include such things. If Tord knew your feelings he might not be comfortable with you as his second in command anymore.  
Tord seems to be remembering now. The plethora of emotions on his face show you that. He places a hand to the right side of his bandaged face and you wince. Yes. Hes been badly burned on that side. Before you had arrived, Tord had been trapped under the robot and his right side had burned, including his arm, before Edd had apparently freed him. A miracle he hadn't lost the eye, the doctors said. A miracle Tord was alive at all, considering several hours ago he had had a freakin harpoon sticking out of his stomach. But he had lost the arm.... He seems to realise this in slow increments and then he lets out a low moan.  
"They had to amputate..." You begin.  
But suddenly Tord starts to panic. "I cant be here. I have to go. If they recognize me theyll arrest me." He rips the IV out of his arm and blood sprays everywhere. "Dammit Tord lay down!" You grab his arm and yell for a nurse. This only makes Tord struggle harder. "Let me go! I dont want to go to jail!" That beautiful Norwegian accent sings out. Somehow its pretty even when hes yelling.  
"Shut up and you wont!" You hiss under your breath. He looks at you as though you have committed some mortal sin for daring to speak to him that way and you are chastised with colorful Norwegian curse words.  
A nurse comes in and shakes her head, fixing the IV. She thanks you for helping to restrain him and Tord gives you a look, the glare of a thousand deaths, and for once it doesnt fill you with dread, only happiness. Because it means Tord is still Tord and Tord is ok. "Im going to administer a sedative now. It will calm you down" The nurse held up a needle and Tord panicked even more. "I dont need a sedative! I need to leave!" He looks at you with wide helpless eyes now, begging you to fix this. For once he cant use his "red leader" status to get what he wants or he would be arrested.  
You lean down and kiss his forehead. "Thorfrid. Relax. I'm here. I wont let anything happen. Just go to sleep." You say soothingly, using his full first name. Thunder god. Very fitting. The sedative starts to take affect and though Tord holds onto consciousness as hard as he can, his eyes start to slip closed. "Just sleep. It will be over soon and we can go home." You stroke his strawberry blond hair gently. Finally he's out. 

A week later, Tord is released from the hospital. You and Pat drive him back to the base in complete silence. His soldiers had been made aware that there had been an 'accident' but hadn't been told specifics. To get back you have to pass the remnants of Edds house. Tord is gazing out the window and you have never seen him look so defeated. You wonder how much he regrets. You decide to ask, because you aren't exactly the sharpest crayon in the box. "Do you regret it?" Pat almost stops short and looks at you like...are you serious? And Tord slowly turns to look at you. "What do you think?" You nod in understanding. Of course he does. But this is business. And sometimes in the course of business you lose things for the sake of the greater good. Being raised in the army, you had learned not to show much emotion. 

When you arrive back at the base all the soldiers stare but they greet their leader with salutes. Tord barely seems to notice them and you share a look with Pat as if to say, "what if he's never back to normal?" And Pat shrugs.  
Tord proceeds to his office and locks the door. You hear the sounds of items being thrown around. A loud screech of anger. Pat sighs and rolls his eyes. You chew on your cigarette. Soon the noise stops and you knock on the door. "Sir?"  
He opens the door. You see that he has removed the bandages from his face and his right cheek is completely scarred. He doesn't seem to notice your little gasp. "I should thank you," he says. Very formal.  
"You don't need to thank me for anything. I just did my duty."  
He stares at you with an un-amused expression. "Are you going to accept my gratitude or not?"  
"Of course sir."  
"Then come in."  
You are confused and you glance back at Pat. "What about...?"  
"No. Only you."  
Pat seems somewhat hurt but he doesn't protest. Your heart jumps in your chest. Why only you?  
He closes and locks the door behind you and then sits on his desk. "I understand there's something you haven't been telling me."  
Your heart drops and you go into panic mode. What could it be? What could you be hiding? You tell him everything. Except...no. no one knew about your feelings for him. They couldnt! "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about sir."  
"I knew you wouldn't admit it."  
You shift uneasily from foot to foot. "Uhm..."  
"Pat told me something very interesting. He told me you yelled my name during a...very pivotal moment."  
Oh my god. You almost sink to your knees. Had you really? You must have been far gone. You stare at the floor and make a choked noise. Your face burns red with embarrassment.  
"I'm so sorry," you say.  
"Don't be." You hear him come sweeping over in his long coat. You are afraid to move or look up. He stands in front of you. You gulp. "I always knew," he stated, and then he lifts up your chin and you see his silver eyes flash before his lips are on top of yours.

Your whole body seems to go into shock. You barely have the wherewithal to close your widened eyes, but you finally do, and now you can feel those soft, supple lips against yours, the kiss in all its intensity. You kiss back, deepening the kiss and he moans, as your mind sends pleasure signals throughout your body.  
Maybe he has wanted this just as much as you.  
He pulls away and slowly opens his eyes and gazes upon you. You look into his shining eyes. "Tord..."  
"Pau."  
"I...I...I love you." The emotion has crept into your voice and you can't hide it anymore. You almost lost him. The man your entire life revolved around.  
"And I love you."  
You grab him and hug him tightly before you can stop yourself. He wraps his arms around you and his head leans on your shoulder. "Don't you ever die on me again. Don't you ever die on me again," you say forcefully.  
He chuckles softly into your shoulder. "I don't plan on it."  
You take his hand and you lead him to the couch in the corner. He is curious, wanting to see what you will do. You make it clear that you want him on the couch and he lays there, only to have you climb gingerly on top of him. It's hard to hold yourself back. He looks up at you with no protest and you realize he thinks it's nice for someone else to take control for a change. Besides seeing the need in your eyes, he knows he can regain control at any moment. You plant your lips on his own in a deep passionate kiss. His arms wrap around you and pull you down. You are now lying completely on top of him. Your hands cup his flushed cheeks. The kiss seems to last for eternity, and indeed you wish it would. You can hear his heart beating fast in a cadence with yours. You let yourself go. For once. You let yourself be free. He finally pulls apart, panting. You place a callused, rugged hand on his chest to feel his heartbeat and he places one soft, smooth hand on top of yours.  
"Stay with me," he says. "Stay with me tonight. I need you more than I've ever needed you before."  
You nod. "I'll never leave you."  
You hear a text come in on your cellphone: "What's going on?" It's Pat  
You don't know how to tell him. "What do I tell Pat?" You ask.  
His face seems to fall slightly and you wonder if you have said the wrong thing. "Tell him...we are talking. We will be busy discussing important matters all night. Tomorrow..." He pauses, takes a deep breath and lets it out. "You can go back to him."  
"And pretend this never happened?"  
He sighs again. "You two have been together for years. I can't break it apart "  
The thing is you don't WANT to leave Pat. He has been your rock and your go to person since you were children. You love him strongly. You never could have believed that you could love more than one person like this but here you are. Your fatherly love turned into romantic love.  
"I see." You can't suggest what you want to. That would be going way too far. You can't suggest that you all be together....  
You text Pat back and tell him what Tord told you to. There is a long silence and then Pat texts back: "I am not stupid." Your heart hurts and you show Tord. He nods.  
"He isn't stupid at all." Another sigh. "What do you want Pau?"  
"I want you both." The words fall right out of your mouth like dominos being knocked over.  
And then Tord says something that surprises you just as much if not more than the kiss. "Does he want me as well?"  
You had no idea. You had never considered it. But surely Pat never had either until you opened your big mouth by accident.  
You shrug.  
"Let's find out." He calls Pat and the next thing you know Pat is in the room and Tord has once again perched himself on his desk facing you two. His legs kick back and forth as they hang above the floor and you almost laugh. Something about it is so endearing. Like a child. "Im going to be frank with you. I called you here to discuss ...the elephant in the room."  
"Elephant?" The expression is lost on Pat completely and he looks at you in bewilderment like 'oh no he's really lost it.'  
Before you can explain Tord speaks again. "I need to know your feelings for me."  
Pat straightens up a bit nervously. "You're my son."  
You grimace outwardly as though hearing that has wounded you. Maybe it's because it confirms to you once again that Tord is also YOUR son, adopted or not and what you are doing isn't right.  
"I understand that it is a terrible time for this..." Tord begins.  
But before he can finish his sentence, the alarms start going off.   
\---

At the sound of the alarm, you look to your leader for instructions.   
"Stay here," Tord demands. You feel your heart sink. You can't protect him if you're stuck in here. And usually Tord wants you and Pat by his side. Why would he change that now? Tord didn't seem phased by the alarm, but things like this rarely did phase him. He got a rush of adrenaline from the excitement and you could only guess that he was actually disappointed when it turned out to be a false alarm.   
"Tord..."   
"You heard me."   
He takes off like a flash, the hem of his blue coat the last thing you see as he goes through the door.   
Pat looks at you. He looks sad, almost, but resolute, as though this is a conversation he knew he would have to have one day. "What's going on?"  
"I don't know, hopefully it's just a false alarm."   
"No, I mean with you and Tord."   
You sigh. "I don't know how to say it."  
"I do." Pat walks closer. He takes you by the lapel of your coat and looks into your eyes, then back down at your coat. "You love him. More than you should."  
You look at the floor. When you speak, your voice is low and somewhat defensive. "And who decides what's more than I should?" Your teeth grit together.   
"That's a good question." Pat hesitates. "I love him too. Perhaps more than I should."  
You look up quickly, your brown eyes searching his.  
"Since when?"  
Pat steps away from you and begins to pace the floor. "Since the day he became Red Leader. Since the day he stepped into his role and became everything I ever thought he could be. The look in his eyes. That pure strength and power. It made me realize he's no longer that little boy we raised anymore, Pau. He's...the leader of the world."   
You let out a breath you didn't know you were holding in. "Yes. He's untouchable. Lets no one near him. And yet you and I, we're the exception. He trusts us. We are the only people on earth that Red Leader holds in confidence. I think that's a big responsibility, don't you?"   
Before Pat can answer, there is a loud bang right outside the door and the door rattles as though someone is trying to get in, then everything goes silent.  
"Tord?" you ask hesitantly. You and Pat pull out your weapons. You slowly walk to the door. The moment your hand touches the door knob, the door is thrown open, almost smacking you in the face, and Tord stands there with a big grin. He is holding someone by the collar.  
You look more closely and see that it is a seemingly eyeless man, wearing a black and blue suit and a large scowl.  
"Can you believe who it is?" Tord says, giddy as a child whose just seen Santa. "My old friend, Tom, has decided to pay us a visit!" 

You recognize the man immediately. The look on your face turns into a glare that can only be described as deadly. That look rarely comes across your face. Even in battle you don't look as fierce. Tords chipper voice does not betray the deep anger inside of him. He throws Tom to the floor. "Tie him up. I've taken his weapons. Hes useless. As always." You waste no time and practically tackle the black eyed fool along with Pat. You hold the struggling man down as Pat ties his arms and legs together. Tord paces in front of Tom and then stops in his tracks with raised eyebrows.   
"Since when do you wear a suit Tom? Is this such a special occasion? Were you perhaps going to ask me on a date?" He teases the ornery man in front of him who struggles fiercely and spits   
"in your dreams commie."  
Your sharp fingernails dig into the skin on Toms arm before you even realize what you are doing and Tom growls and tries to headbutt you away. Your nails only dig deeper. When they draw blood, you finally look satisfied. But not quite yet. You need to kill him. Then you will truly be satisfied.   
But Tord likes to play with his prey. Interestingly enough, so does Tom.   
Tord will not kill Tom right away, if he even kills him at all.   
You have to hold back for now. But still you implore, making very sure to use Tords proper title in front of the prisoner: "Red Leader, let me be the one to kill him. Let me look into his eyes and see the light go out, as I had to watch the light in yours go out." You flash back to the moment Tord stopped breathing. Tords eyes open but blank. Nothingness. Gone. That gaze will haunt you for the rest of your life.   
Tord flinches slightly as if he actually remembers the moment, then goes back to normal.   
He nods. "Alright. But first, he is mine."   
He kneels in front of Tom, and puts a hand on his shoulder. "Classic...stupid...Tom," he says, shaking his head with a sigh and an amused grin. "Why did you come here? To finish the job? Well...." Tord leans closer. "Maybe you haven't gotten the memo..." He leans over and whispers in Toms ear. "I don't die easily."   
Tom growls warningly. "You deserve to die. You destroyed our house. Everything we owned. You betrayed us. And for what? To rule the world??? Why??? Why do you need to rule the world???"   
"I don't need to. I want to."  
"But why???" Tom insists in agitation.   
"Because once it's mine, it's mine. Its not like people, who can leave and change their minds. Im in control. I am not disappointed because I make all the decisions. Everyone answers to me or pays the price. Who needs friends....when you have the world in the palm of your hand?" He let his voice trail off for a moment, almost lost in the thought.   
You can see the pain behind his eyes. You know that as much as he hates the pain, his weakness, it's still there. Hiding. Lurking. Forced inside. But there. And you aren't sure if anything can fix it, if the world itself could not. But oh, will you try your damndest to fix it.   
Tom glares at him. "You have no soul."  
Tord laughs. "Thats what Im aiming for."  
"Red Leader, we should question him. Was there no one else outside?" You ask.   
Tord shakes his head. "A few others. Theyve been shot. Dont worry."  
Toms face seems to fall. "Wait...wait did you kill Edd and Matt???"   
"Oh yes. I almost forgot. Yes I did." Tords face twists into the most horrible smirk and for a moment you are terrified yourself.   
Tom literally launches himself at the hair horned leader and by some feat of God manages to get one of his hands free. It wraps around Tords throat with crushing strength, as pure anger and adrenaline course through the Brit.  
What you notice next....  
Is the last thing on earth you would ever expect.

Tom has grown horns. Not just any horns; large, shiny purple horns on the top of his head. Your eyes widen and you think for a moment youve lost it, until Pat exclaims, "What the...FUCK?"   
Tord has managed to pry Toms hand off with the use of his robot arm and is now panting on the floor. He looks a mixture of scared and amused, an expression that apparently only Tord can pull off. He tries to speak, but it only comes out as croak before he painfully clears his throat. "Chain him up. Hurry."  
You grab chains and start toward the purple horned man, but as you do, he begins to transform in front of your eyes. His body becomes broader, he grows taller. His skin turns purple, he grows a tail, and his two eyes melt into one huge black eye. This happens so fast you dont have time to chain him. So you just stand in front of Tord unable to think of words, your instincts just telling you to protect him. Tom lets out a roar and flings you aside with one huge heavy claw. You hit the wall and Pat gasps and runs to you. The monster lumbers toward Tord, who stands tall and resolute. "You are magnificent," he breathes out, unable to tear his gaze from the monster. And its in that moment that you realize Tord probably has something to do with this transformation. Of course. The monster scowls.  
"And you are dead." At those words, Tom lashes out with a claw, knocking Tord into the wall. There's a sickening crack and you have no idea what on earth just broke but you know it was something on Tord. You struggle upwards screaming his name but Pat holds you back. He grabs his gun and fires at the monster, over and over. The bullets dont phase Tom at all. He picks up a very dazed but somehow still conscious Tord and smashes through the side of the building. Pat fires until all his bullets are gone as you and he run after them in hot pursuit. You yell at the other soldiers to shoot but they are either too much in shock or too terrified at the sight to act. Tom runs into the woods. The monster is too fast and before you know it you have no more air left in your lungs to run. Your legs give out and you fall to the floor yelling incomprehensibly. Pat catches up to you and holds you and you push him away, only to grab him back and hold him tight. "Hes gone. Hes gone."  
You feel tears on your cheeks. Whos crying? Oh, its you. Youre actually crying. And you don't care who sees it. "He's not gone," Pat states. "We will get him back"  
"No no we won't we wont he's dead" you ramble.  
"Don't say that." Pat grabs you by the shoulders. His face looks pale and haunted by the sight he has just seen. "Our Tord doesn't die easily, remember? "  
You nod and sniff back tears.   
"How do we get him back?"  
Pat pulls out a tracking device with a sad little smile. "remember this?"  
You gasp. "Wait...he still has the tracking device in him?"  
Pat nods. "I guess its a good thing we were such overprotective parents."   
You and he laugh slightly.   
"Lets go get our Tord." 

Monster Tom arrives at a small clearing in the forest and places Tord down. Tord crumbles to the floor, his robot arm broken. Thankfully the crack they had heard had just been his false arm, but it still sends jolts of pain through his body as it is connected to his nerves. Tom grunts and nudges him. Tord lets out a small pained whimper, fighting to stay conscious. "T-Tom...what are you going to do?" He breathes out, hardly able to speak from the pain. "A-ah!" He cries out as another jolt goes through him like an electric shock.   
Tom pads around him for a while in a circle, as if contemplating this. "I want you to die in front of them. If they ever come for you, that is. They probably abandoned you, realizing what a pathetic leader you are."   
Tom cant think of anything but his two friends, Edd and Matt. They didnt deserve to die. 'But actually,' a little voice inside Toms mind says, 'it's your fault they are dead. Edd and Matt only came along because you told them to. On false pretenses too.' Tom wanted them to help him capture Tord. But Edd figured he could talk some sense into Tord and at the very least yell at him and let him know what he had done. And frankly, all Matt had wanted was to see Tord alive again. But Tord had killed them...thinking they were trying to kill HIM. In fact, Tord hadn't actually killed them. He had just said it to hurt Tom. They were alive! But Tom didn't know that.   
"Shut up," Tord says. But his voice doesnt have as much of a bite as it usually would. He knows Tom could kill him with one swipe of his claw. So why is Tom hesitating? Does it really mean that much to him to have Pau and Pat see him die? Or is it more than that?   
Tord slowly sits up but Tom pushes him back down on his back.   
"Don't move."  
Tord, of course, doesn't listen. "I don't take orders from you." He sits back up. Bad idea. Tom roars and his purple fist sends Tord back to the floor and this time, Tord doesn't move. At all. His eyes are closed. His coat has been torn open and there are red oozing claw marks across his chest.   
Tom lumbers a slight distance away as if to get his anger under control, and then pads on back. He narrows his eye. "NOW you listen." He nudged Tord. Tord doesn't respond. "Hmph. You listen TOO well. Move." He nudges him again. There is just a hint of worry in Toms voice, a spark of fear that is well hidden, but there. Tom doesn't want Tord dead. No matter what he says. Because then he would be the bad guy. Then he would be the one to live with the guilt. He was perfectly content with being the righteously angry player in this game. But Tord isnt moving.   
"Tord. Move. Get up. Get up you stupid traitor commie." Toms voice gets stronger, angrier. "Get up!"  
He resists the urge to smack Tord in the face in an attempt to wake him, knowing with his strength, it would just make things worse. Tom realizes he is slowly leaving his monster form, his body shrinking, going back to normal. Horns disappearing. Until all thats left is his tail, which for some reason always takes the longest to leave. He looks down at the broken man and is afraid to check for a pulse and breathing. He's afraid hes actually dead and that would mean he killed him and he was a murderer and oh my god this is not good this is not good at all. Suddenly Tom hears noises in the bushes. He whirls around. "H-hello?"  
You and Pat come out from behind the bushes with determined looks on your faces, guns drawn, bombs in hand.... only to see Tom no longer in monster form. Oh. Good. This would be easier. "Kneel," you tell Tom, pointing a gun at his head. He doesnt deserve to die on his feet, the bastard.  
Tom shakes his head, staring you down with those cold black eyes. "Just go ahead and kill me. I already got what I wanted."  
You raise an eyebrow in an expression of confusion, and just as it dawns on you what he means, Pat cries out. You look in the direction of the cry and see him shaking Tord. For a moment you literally cant breathe. Time stops. You look back at Tom, who stands there expressionless. A soft noise escapes your mouth. It sounds something like "no." You run over. But it doesn't feel like running. It feels like you are moving through molasses. Like time has deliberately slowed down so that you wont get to Tord in time. You finally get to him. Pat wont stop shaking him. He's saying something, his lips are moving but you cant hear anything. You move Pat away. Shaking him wont help. You know it wont help. It might just break him further. Its like a nightmare. The same sort of nightmare you've had almost every night since Tords first incident. You want it to not be real but Pat is yelling at you now and you only know that because his mouth is moving faster. Have you lost your ability to hear? Tom still stands there as if hes frozen to the spot. Your hands grab at Tords chest, his neck, feeling desperately for a pulse and it's there. It's fuckin THERE. HE'S ALIVE. And somehow, suddenly, you can hear again.  
"He deserved it."  
Toms voice cuts through you like sharp, cold ice.   
His one last attempt to clear himself of any guilt.   
You snap.  
One moment Tom is there  
The next moment,  
The sound of a gunshot rings out loud and clear.  
Tom collapses.  
At the same moment, Tord gasps for air and sits up looking horrified. "Pau. No." 

You carry Tord back to the Red Army base. He insists he can walk but its obvious he cant. He also wont let you take him home unless you take Tom too, which makes zero sense to you and infuriates you to no end.   
"Save him. Dont let him fucking die," Tord insists, slurring his words but still sounding authoritative somehow.   
You think hes probably just been hit in the head so hard hes gotten brain damage but he literally wont let you carry him until Pat binds Toms wound and picks him up.   
\-------  
You place Tord on the bed. "What hurts?"  
"Everything."  
"I know, but what hurts most?"  
Tord gestures to his mangled robot arm.  
"I would repair it myself but I cant move without pain shooting up into me," he explains.  
You go about taking the arm off, which is no easy task, but Tord wont take any painkillers until he knows whats going on with Tom.   
He has insisted he be saved and as of right now the black eyed man is in stable condition in the infirmary.   
Tord sighs with relief when he hears this and you quirk a brow.   
"Sir, Red Lea- I mean Tord-" god you are never going to know which title to use at what time- "he almost killed you twice. Why do you care so much about that monster?"  
"He is my creation, Pau. Dont you understand? He belongs to me. I worked for years on the serum that could create a creature like that. Something beautiful and powerful.   
"So he didnt start out as a monster?" You ask, very curious about all this.   
"Thats a story for another time. Just know that he is special to me."   
"Yeah, well, you are going to be "special" too. Special in the head after that monster knocks you in the head a bit more."  
Tord only shakes his head and smiles. "Dont worry Pau, even if I become special in the head I will still love you."  
That softens you a bit and you smile grudgingly. "Uh huh."  
He leans up to kiss you gently on the lips, and you let him, closing your eyes for a moment. There is nothing that feels this good. Nothing in the world.   
Pat walks in and sees this. He barely hesitates, before walking over to the two of you.   
"Leader...forgive me."  
He bends down and kisses Tord on the lips. Its only a peck, before he withdraws blushing furiously and probably expecting to be yelled at.  
But instead Tord pulls him back and kisses him harder.

(Warning: tastefully written oral sex scene ahead. )

That night, when Tord was feeling better and his robot arm was fixed, you and Pat enter his room. You find him at his desk half asleep and nodding off, a cup of coffee still clutched in his hand and dangerously close to spilling. You exchange amused glances and take the coffee from him. He murmurs something and then his head shoots up. "W-what?"  
"Time to get to bed, Sir," you say, taking hold of his arm. "Youre falling asleep at your desk."  
"No, I have work to do," he insists, trying to pull away. But you expected this, and you are prepared.   
Pat grabs Tords other arm and you both pull him to the bed.   
He struggles with you but hes too tired to do much.   
"I have to...I have to...I have an incident report to write..." he insists tiredly, barely able to form the sentence.  
You and Pat throw him down on the bed. You hold him down by the shoulders and Pat kneels at his feet.  
"What are you two doing?" Tord asks. But before he can even react, Pat pulls Tords pants down and the cold air hits him. He gasps and you see the look in his eyes as he realizes whats about to happen. Now hes very awake.   
"P-Pau...w-"  
Hes rendered speechless as Pat takes his member into his mouth slowly and gently as you straddle Tord and look into his eyes.   
"F-faen..." Tord gasps out. His beautiful grey eyes look into your warm brown ones. Pat licks Tords tip and the man shudders below you. You take off your shirt.   
Pat begins to run his tongue along Tords length and Tord moans, a red tinge painting his cheeks. You gaze down at him, the only light being the warm glow of candles. "I love you," you say, and your lips capture his in a kiss as Pat begins to suck him up and down. Tord releases more moans into your mouth as Pat works his magic, bobbing his head up and down, licking as he sucks.   
Tord moans something in Norwegian and you love it. You love when he speaks his language. It's one of the sexiest things about him. Some of it you understand and the rest doesn't matter. You know he is enjoying it.   
You slip Tords coat off, and then his shirt, revealing his toned chest. You gently kiss your way down to his hard on, sharing it with Pat, both of you licking and sucking.   
Your leader arches his back up, groaning. His eyes are half lidded.   
After a bit longer, his back arches higher and you know what's coming. "P-Pau...Pat..." he chokes out before he cums. The majority of it goes into your mouth and you share the rest with Pat, both of you eagerly swallowing and licking him clean.   
You smile and crawl up his chest, laying on top of him, and Pat soon joins you, lying on his side, both of your heads resting on Tords chest.   
You fall asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.


End file.
